<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Angry Jellyfish Song by MarimenCarmen2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247075">The Angry Jellyfish Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2'>MarimenCarmen2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Other, Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Water Buffalo from Veggietales, Patrick sings a silly song about a jellyfish which annoys Squidward</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Angry Jellyfish Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And now it's time for crazy songs with Patrick the part where Patrick comes up and sing a stupid crazy song"</p><p>Patrick walked in as he wears a jellyfish costume</p><p>"The angry jellyfish song!"</p><p>Patrick began to sing ~Everybody got a angry jellyfish mine is pink but yours is blue but where I do I get that I don't know well everybody got a angry jellyfish I took my jellyfish to a bar~</p><p>Spongebob walked to Patrick</p><p>"Got my head stuck in a jar and put a penny in a mar while-"</p><p>Squidward walked to Patrick "Stop it! Stop it! What are you doing!? You can't say everyone has a angry jellyfish and everyone does not has a angry jellyfish!? We're gonna get letters saying where's my angry jellyfish why do I have a angry jellyfish are you prepare to deal with that I don't think so JUST STOP BEING SO CRAZY!!!"</p><p>Squidward walked away in anger</p><p>Spongebob gulped</p><p>"This has be crazy songs with Patrick tune in next time to hear Patrick sing"</p><p>Patrick appears and started singing ~Everybody got a baby clam yours is purple but mine is salmon~</p><p>Suddenly Spongebob and Squidward tackled him and get into a fight cloud</p><p>"PATRICK!?"</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>